model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Casey
AAAAAAAAA Appearance Standing at 5'8, Phoebe has definitely grown since her first year. Ginger hair that falls just past her shoulders usually kept up in a messy ponytail with her wand pushed through it. Dark freckles smatter across a downturned nose, dark-toned skin seemingly accentuating them. Numerous scars litter her entire body though they are mostly centred on her legs and arms. Four scars marr her cheeks, two on either side from an unfortunate encounter with an adult werewolf. Personality Outgoing to a fault, she sometimes doesn't understand that some people just don't want to talk about anything - especially their problems! Phoebe also has a very short temper, growing frustrated and irritable quite easily despite her best efforts to stem the problem. She also tends to be extremely loving and affectionate towards her friends, always giving out hugs, cuddles and the occasional cheek kiss. Background Before Hogwarts: After a terrible incident where her father, Lawrence Von Dalebor, willingly botched up a wolfsbane potion for the werewolf settlement they lived near in Germany - which got her mother, Frida Von Dalebor, killed in front of her and Phoebe herself turned into a werewolf - at age 6, they moved over the English Channel to a small town near London where they’ve been ever since. The Von Dalebor's were a rising noble family in Germany, where they weren't too ostracized for allowing their family to marry muggleborns resulting in most of their children being halfbloods, such as Phoebe. However, that was not the case when they moved to England, but they are hoping to change a few opinions as they make headway into a few businesses. Before Summer Camp: During the few weeks before summer camp started, Phoebe made a number of trips into Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies and during these various trips she met a number of her peers and even a Professor! Ben Green, Ravenclaw, was the first person she met - finding him to be mysterious and rather frustrating, but also extremely kind as he bought her most of the supplies she needed that day. He also saved her and Evander Greywood from Knockturn Alley when the two first years wandered down there unwittingly. Emrys Hughes, Hufflepuff, this was a chance meeting at Fortesues which ended up with Phoebe promising to copy all her notes for the home-schooled boy and give them to him when they next met. Summer Camp: Summer Camp was an interesting time for Phoebe, where she forged strong friendships with Kat Lynx, Tom Constantine, Rook King, Evander Greywood and Lucy Oliver. Most of her time at Camp was uneventful apart from their last week where she almost led a number of their group into the Forbidden Forest after their DADA Professor. First Year: Phoebe has been trying to keep her head down during her first year, building on friendships from Summer Camp and forging even more. Though after the Christmas holidays she found herself in a rather sticky situation where she overworked herself to the point of exhaustion trying to extend her spell repertoire and gain more strength due to her father's less than savoury actions towards her. Relationships Ben Green: Ben is an enigma to Phoebe, one who she wants to understand but can't. He was the first Hogwarts student she met and despite barely knowing her; he bought her quite a number of her school supplies which had her admiration for him grow despite his warnings about himself. When he protected her and Evander in Knockturn she felt her respect and admiration for him grow further. Emrys Hughes: Their relationship is rocky, due to Emrys' stubbornness of not believing anyone that he can be happy and loved. Phoebe adores the older boy but he frustrates her to no end, but she's vowed to herself to never stop trying to help him in anyway which she can even if it causes him to end up hating her. Tom Constantine: ''' They met during Summer Camp and just clicked. She enjoys his charming and fun nature, happily listening when he describes his life in the circus although she also worries a lot about his interactions with his dad. She adores Tom, loving every moment they spend together and she would do anything for him. '''Kat Lynx: Kat is most definitely Phoebe's best (female) friend despite their slightly rocky start in the Leaky Cauldron where Phoebe annoyed Juliet Twist. But since then they've gotten closer and closer, Phoebe dubbing the now pink haired girl 'Kitkat' or 'Kit'; their defining friendship moment coming from their stalking of a Professor into the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Rook King: Although they haven't spoken much since Summer Camp, Phoebe still holds Rook in high regard; forever grateful to him for teaching her some spells to hopefully protect herself with should she ever need them. Dylan Jones: Phoebe wasn't sure of Dylan at first, his seemingly quiet nature putting her off. It was the rugby incident where she felt like their friendship really began to blossom and she now enjoys spending time with him, alone or with other friends. As with Tom, she adores him and would do anything to help him. Evander Greywood: Sebastian Hawkins: Gallery Beekat.png BeenEm.png Jimart.png Mazbee3.png Moremazbee.png JinBee.jpg Phoebelp2.png Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2028 Category:Werewolves